Acorns
by tamyyiia
Summary: Shizuo is a forest god that one day meets a beautiful princess and falls deeply in love with her and vice versa. Thee other gods become angry of his forbidden relationship and curse them. Sakuraya(Izaya)is born over and over only to die.Eventually Izaya is born as a reincarnation but this time the informant doesn't fall for him and as a result doesn't die. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my lovely human! Have you missed me? I'm back for good dudes! I've finished my university course and no longer need to spend all my time doing work! I'm going to continue all my other stories so look out for them ;) Hope you like my new story! **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Drrr!**_

**Acorns**

Once upon a time there was a princess, she was beautiful and funny and the whole kingdom adored her. Though she was also clever and quite sly when she wanted to be. Her hair was so black that colours shone off it like a raven's wing, her eyes were the colour of deep red roses. Her name was Orihara Sakuraya.

In a forest not too far away lived a young god. He was quiet and pensive and enjoyed watching the seasons go by. He sat at his huge oak tree and watched the earth change, as he had done for many years before. His hair was the colour of molten gold and his eyes were like honey. He had no name, for gods had no need of names as humans did. The forest was called Heiwajima.

One day the princess passed through his forest, going to another kingdom. She was betrothed. On her journey through the forest the young god spotted her. Now, humans had passed through his forest plenty of times before but this time was different. The young god fell in love with the princess instantly.

It was then that he noticed something odd in his forest. A band of remnants that were not with the princess' entourage waited in the bushed and trees. The young god went to call out to the princess but did not. It was forbidden to have direct contact with humans. Gods should not intervene with mortal matters.

The robbers hit the carriage with all their might. They slew the princess' guard with ease and wrenched the carriage open but there was no princess in there. The young god watched as the princess braced herself on top of the carriage with a long dagger in her hand. Her pink gown was ripped at the side for movement; she steadied herself for a battle.

The god of the Heiwajima forest felt a strange emotion come over him as he watched the men look for her. Laughing and taunting the princess to show herself. He couldn't just let this happen. He couldn't let her die. He feared it.

The blond god left his oak tree with a great leap and landed on top of the carriage silently. The princess must have felt a change in the wind as she turned around with wild eyes and brought her dagger up. The forest god put a finger to his lips and offered out his hand, unafraid of the princess' knife.

Sakuraya's eyes widened. This strange man had come out of nowhere. He was too beautiful for words. He was too bright to look at, like the sun incarnate. Though strangely enough she trusted him. She took his hand, lowering her blade. The god smiled and brought her close before jumping away and melding into the forest with the princess in his arms.

"…And they lived happily ever after" A blond man in a bartender uniform scoffed as he watched the raven haired informant slither down an alley across the road. Shizuo stuck another cigarette in his mouth and lit it up, taking a deep drag and breathing it out.

"You say something, Shizuo?" Tom asked.

Shizuo shook his head. "Nah, forget about it. Doesn't matter."

Of course he had lied. Of course it mattered.

The forest god and the princess fell deeply in love. They were happy for a time. Until the gods council discovered their relationship. It was forbidden! It was heresy! A god and a mortal? It was not done.

The forest god was a disgrace and must be punished for his crime.

And so they did….

Sakuraya died on a warm spring night. No warnings, no sickness, she just ceased to be. An acorn was found in her hand. The young god mourned for his lost love but accepted that mortals must die.

He did not know of the curse until a lifetime later.

A young girl with dark raven hair and rose coloured eyes made her way through his forest. She was calling out to the young god. He recognised her voice instantly.

It was Sakuraya. She had been reborn. The forest god came out of his tree.

She remembered everything. She remembered their life together and their love and they were happy again…for a time.

The following spring, Sakuraya passed away an acorn in her hand.

The forest god did not understand his poor fortune as he held his dead love in his arms and wept to the sky.

Another lifetime passed and another Sakuraya found her way into his forest. She remembered less than the previous one but she died in the same way.

More mortal lifetimes passed, more Sakuraya's were born. Each remembering less and less of their previous lives, before she no longer remembered her forest god. Each passed before their time. The forest god realised after the third reincarnation that he had been cursed for his transgressions. Cursed to love and lose over and over. Till he comprehended that morals and gods were not meant for each other.

The forest god no longer tried to find his beloved. He wanted her to live a full life instead of their stunted tragedy…but she would always find him and she would always die.

Eventually Sakuraya was no longer born as a female. It was another blow to spite the forest god who was no longer young. His forest had disappeared over time, his oak still stood and some of the younger saplings were fully grown now. All had forgotten about the Heiwajima forest.

The forest god walked among the mortals, as if he was one. Once his oak was gone, he would fade like a mortal. He was no longer the calm and kind spirit that lived to watch the seasons pass. He was cold in the heart, cynical and quick to anger.

Over time the forest god had gained the name Shizuo.

The third reincarnation of the male Sakuraya was called, Orihara Izaya. A distant relative of the original princess that the old forest god had fallen in love with. This would be the last time. The old god was convinced of that. The moment that the young man had found him there was no loving scene between them. Izaya had send thugs after him to try and kill the blond. Izaya grew to hate the blond and Shizuo waited for the young raven to die.

…but he did not.

Ten years passed and Izaya lived and grew and hated the monster of Ikebukuro with all his might. Shizuo was lonely as he watched his love from afar. A love that he could no longer have. He had found the cure to the curse, as long as the raven hated him he would not die.

Shizuo Heiwajima stood tall and walked off in the opposite direction to the fur-trim coated man.

Izaya waited behind the corner of the dark alley and peeked around the edge, watching the blond walk off into the crowd. He pulled an acorn out of his pocket and frowned.

How had that gotten there?

**So, what did you groovy people think? **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Drrr!**_

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I'll try to make this story awesome for all you guys :)**

**Mocking**

Orihara Izaya was a devious man. He knew everything about everyone that he came across and if he didn't know something you could be sure he would by the end of the day. The sly man worked as an information broker, taking jobs that he thought were interesting. He didn't much care for money, as long as he was entertained that was all that mattered.

He'd always been a strange individual. Claiming to love all of humanity and favouring chaos over calm. He loved to watch emotions pass of a person's face when he gave them a titbit of information. Being able to manipulate the expressions and feeling made him feel as if he was invincible. He was above his precious humans.

He was a god among humans.

Of course, this was far from the truth. Izaya was most definitely human, A human whose fate was being continuously played with.

Izaya brought a pair of binoculars up to his face as he spied on the humans below him from his perch on top of a high building. He watched a blonde man in a bartender getup light up a cigarette. Right on cue a gang of teens walked around the corner with scowls and clubs. Izaya grinned from his position as he watched the group advance on the beast of Ikebukuro.

"What are you going to do, Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked the empty air. In that moment Shizuo lifted his head. A shiver travelled down Izaya's spin as the brute looked straight at him, making eye contact.

Izaya blanched. There was no way that Shizuo could see him from here. That would be insane! Izaya heard a scream ripple through the air. In his second of distraction he had missed the first thug fling themselves at Shizuo only to be thrown 50 feet into the air.

Izaya watched with interest as the group was dismantled in seconds with the help of an uprooted sign post.

"Truly a monster," Izaya looked at his watch. "30 seconds. How unimpressive, I'll have to find some better pawns." Izaya signed as he hopped down from his spot, grappling the bricks and vaulting himself into a fire escape. He then flipped over the bars and landed on his feet like a cat.

Izaya hissed in pain as he landed on his ankle just a fraction to the left than he normally did. He bit his lip and frowned. He'd been making little mistakes like that more often than he usually did. His ankle was still fine to walk on but it did bruise his ego as an expert in parkour.

Izaya made his way down the alley, making sure to steer clear of where he knew that Shizuo could be. He wasn't in the mood to play with the blonde today. He had been feeling oddly lethargic this past month, since winter had started to set in. He attributed it to the weather.

The spry informant ducked into Russia Sushi at the end of the alley that he had just exited.

"Ah, Izaya. You come to buy sushi, it good." Simon greeted him as he passed him.

Izaya gave him a shark like smile. "I'll have my usual please. Extra fatty tuna." He ordered as he sat down at the bar.

Dennis nodded to Izaya, the dark circles around his eyes making him look older than he was. "You okay, Izaya. You look tired."

Izaya puffed up his cheeks, feigning offence. "How rude. I look immaculate as always." Though it was true that Izaya had not been sleeping well lately, due to dreams that never stayed with him when he woke.

Dennis placed Izaya's order in front of him, wrapped up and ready to go as Izaya always had. "If you're not feeling well you should see that doctor friend of yours."

"Why thank you for your concern, Dennis, but I'll be just fine. Thanks for the fatty tuna!" Izaya smirked as he handed over more than what was needed and hopped off the bar stood. Izaya continued to skip out of the door.

Izaya smiled to himself as he looked down at his meal, anticipating the sweet taste of ootoro. A sudden bellow alerted him to his company.

"IZZAAAYYAAA-KUNNN!" Shizuo roared as he seemingly came out of nowhere. He uprooted a sign post and wielded it. "I thought I told you to stay the hell out of Ikebukuro."

"Oh, hello, Shizu-chan~" Izaya purred. "You did say something along those lines, I just didn't listen." Izaya blew the bartender a kiss and ran off down the street.

Shizuo growled behind him and took pursuit to scare the raven out of his vicinity. Izaya of course didn't now that the blonde did his so that Izaya would not be able to get close to the blonde and thus die, like so many of his predecessors.

Izaya looked back at the monster on his trail. He pulled a throwing knife out of this pocket and with precision lobbed it at the blonde's shoulder. It hit Shizuo right in its intended target. The blonde roared in outrage and threw the sign post that was in his other hand.

Normally Izaya would have seen this coming a mile away. He would have calculated the angles and jumped out the way, gloating as he made his escape but today wasn't normal. This month hadn't been normal. Izaya found himself looking at the sign post coming towards him at breakneck speeds and just…nothing. He couldn't tell his body to make the jump out of the way or to duck. He was frozen like some ordinary mortal. His fight or flight instincts abandoning him when he most needed them.

Shizuo seemed to notice his at the same time as Izaya as the informant didn't move, just watched the deadly object fly towards him. "Izaya! Dodge!" Shizuo shouted.

But he didn't.

The sign post clipped Izaya's shoulder, tripping the informant and sending him sprawling across the floor. Shizuo watched at Izaya's body hit the hard ground, the sign travelling a little further. Shizuo felt his heart constrict inside his chest.

He hadn't thrown the sign post with the intention of hitting the Raven. Izaya always seemed to manage to evade his assassination attempts. He had also deliberately aimed above Izaya so that it wouldn't hit him.

Izaya wasn't getting up like he usually did. He lay with his back on the ground, cradling his arm. As Shizuo got closer he saw the reason why. His coat sleeve had been all but torn off. His shoulder was bruised and bloody and obviously dislocated. The rest of his arm was bleeding profoundly from a huge gash that had bits of gravel stuck in the wound. Izaya face was also blood, a large cut at his hairline was oozing blood down the side of his face.

Izaya groaned. He didn't feel good at all. He felt dizzy and sick. His arm hurt more than any wound that he was gained before. In his bleary vision he saw the brute standing above him. "Gonna..ah.. kick a guy why…ugh…he's down?" Izaya asked him in a weak, wobbly voice. Izaya coughed, blood escaping his lips.

"Shit. Izaya, I didn't mean for this to happen." Shizuo said as he bent down, he went to pick the informant up.

"W-what are you doing? Don't… touch me." Izaya groaned.

Shizuo frowned at him, a look of concern feeling his eyes. Izaya could hardly believe what he was seeing. "Let me get you to, Shinra." Shizuo said as he carefully put his arms around Izaya and lifted his off the ground.

Izaya was feeling too weak to fight back as he was also fighting back the urge to vomit all over the blonde bartender and dirty his nice uniform.

"Hurts…don't press." Izaya complained.

Shizuo bit his tongue not saying anything. He couldn't believe that he had hurt the only person that he had ever loved, the only person he would _ever_ love. Shizuo looked down at the pool of blood that had formed on the pavement where Izaya had fell.

A single acorn lay in the red. Shizuo glared at it. This had been the work of gods. They mocked him.

"You…smell like the…..ah…woods." Izaya whispered as white dots appeared in his vision, within seconds he had passed out from the pain.

"Izaya? Hey? Izaya!?" Shizuo called as he quickly made his way through to streets to visit an old friend.

**Here is the second instalment of Acorns. I hope you like it so far. I'm currently in the middle of writing the next chapter so that'll be up in the next week :)**

**Review guys ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Drrr!**_

**Thank you for all the lovely comments. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy :)**

**A Doctor's always busy**

An incessant knocking at the door interrupted the underground doctor from his dinner. His headless crush turned her body towards the door and held up her phone.

[Are you expecting anyone today?] She asked.

The doctor shook his head and sighed. "Just when I was going to dig into the lovely dinner that my beloved Celty has made for me." He complained as he walked across the room and unlatched the door.

The knocking did not stop. Shinra opened the door slowly, his eyes widening comically at the sight beyond his threshold.

Heiwajima Shizuo stood, his face stricken by panic, with an unconscious Orihara Izaya in his arms.

"I didn't mean to…You've got to help him." Shizuo asked of him.

Shinra opened his door wider and ushered the man inside. "Huryy, get him to the spare room. Celty, can you grab my bag for me and boil a kettle. I think Shizuo would benefit from a cup of tea."

Shizuo made his way through the apartment; he had been here many a times and knew exactly where to put the Raven. Even though he was a god he sometimes required medical treatment, mostly for pretences of appearing human.

The room that Shizuo came to was completely white and screamed hospital. The bed in the middle looked as if it belonged in a surgeons room not a spare bedroom. There was a sink on the far side of the room and a steel table stood next to the bed. Shizuo laid the lithe man down and stepped away to let Shinra by.

"What happened?" Shinra asked as he inspected the informant's wounds. Shinra walked over to the basin in the room and started to wash his hands.

"I threw a stop sign towards him." Shizuo explained.

"You mean 'at him'" Shinra accused as he dried his hands.

Shizuo's eyes blazed with a fiery anger. "I did not mean for it to hit him."

Celty entered the room with his medical bag and put it on the table next to Izaya's bed. Felling a chill seep into her bones she inspected the room, her shadows curled around the edges of Shizuo's form but would not go any further. There was a dark aura coming from the blonde that made Celty feel cold.

Shinra gave a little snort as he adorned a pair of blue gloves. "You're always trying to kill him. I'm surprised you haven't already."

Celty shivered, as did Shinra, as a freezing wave crashed onto them. More harsh than any winter. Shizuo slammed his fist into the wall. The sound reverberated in Shinra's eardrums as he viewed his friend with fear in his eyes. Shizuo was radiating anger. Shinra had never been truly scared to Shizuo before but now was different.

Shizuo's eyes were flashing golden, his hair seemed to float in an otherworldly wind. "I'm trying to keep him safe, yet they mock me!" he hissed.

Celty stood between Shinra and Shizuo and showed the blonde her phone. [You need to calm down Shizuo. We aren't mocking you.]

Shizuo looked at Celty through cold eyes and suddenly, he was Shizuo again. "I'm sorry Celty. I didn't mean to get so angry."

[It's okay. I know you didn't mean it.]

"Shizuo, what was that? You were glowing!" Shinra exclaimed in awe.

Shizuo cursed under him breath in an old language that Celty wasn't even sure of but Shinra did not hear it. Shizuo rubbed the back of his neck. "Was I? Huh, must be the light in here." Shizuo's voice was smooth and laced with a strange tone that made Shinra believe his words without argument. "Just fix him, will you. I need a smoke." Shizuo said as he walked away.

Shinra shrugged and went to work on Izaya, accepting Shizuo's story. Celty followed Shizuo out.

[That wasn't the lighting] she accused. [Your whole body was radiating power. I'm sorry for saying it, Shizuo, but it didn't feel human]

Shizuo didn't look at the Dullahan. It seems that his suggestive powers did not work on her. That was the way it was for some supernatural creatures. Humans were easy to sway.

"I'm not sure what you want me to say, Celty." Shizuo uttered as he made his way to the patio doors, opening and taking out his cigarettes. He lit one and brought it to his mouth, taking a drag.

Celty joined him. [Maybe the truth. What aren't you telling me, Shizuo?]

Shizuo didn't look at the message that Celty was showing him but he answered all the same. "There are a lot of things I'm not telling you Celty. It's not that I don't trust you. Knowledge is power but it can also be a curse."

Celty's smoke puffed up in agitation. She wasn't afraid of Shizuo if that was what he was getting at. She had known him a long time and trusted him with her secret. Why couldn't he trust her with his?

"Hey, Shizuo? Do you know why Izaya's pockets are filled with acorns? That really weird right?" Shinra said as he came into view from the operating room. His coat has small specs of blood on it but he didn't look concerned. In his hands he held a small pile of fresh acorns.

Shizuo's eyes narrowed at the little omens that were cradled in the doctor's hands. Shizuo grit his teeth and threw his lit cigarette over the balcony.

"How is Izaya?"

Shinra smiled. "He's fine. He needs to rest that arm for a week but it'll all heal up in no time. I don't even think it'll scar."

Shizuo nodded. " Good."

Celty made her way over to Shinra and took an acorn out of his hand, inspecting it. [We should throw these away. They don't feel right] She said as he took all of them into her shadow and held them away from her.

Shizuo didn't say anything as Celty threw them from the window.

"What did you do that for? What if Izaya needs them?" Shinra asked.

"They're the last thing Izaya needs." Shizuo shook his head in dismay.

[Shizuo, what's going on? We can help. Please, just tell us.]

"Nothing's going on. I just didn't want to go to prison for murder so I brought Izaya here. I'm going now I know he isn't gonna drop dead." Shizuo quickly left the apartment before more questions could be asked of him.

[He's lying. Something's wrong.]

A small smile made its way onto Shinra's face. "Well. We'll just have to get it out of him." Shinra winked and hurried off to his lab. A small acorn still clutched in his hand. _And it has something to do with this. _

**So guys, what did you think? I'm half way through the next chapter. Look forwards to it, ne?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own drrr!**

_**Hey guys! I told you I'd be back and here I am. Giving you updates and everything! Thank you for staying with this story. I hope you enjoy this instalment. **_

**Dreaming**

The room was silent but for the breathing of the lithe man lying in bed. Izaya's arm was bandaged and in a sling to keep him from jostling it around too much. The blood on his face had been cleaned up and a plaster had been placed over the gash on his head. He was pale but seemed to be doing fine.

Izaya's eyes flickered behind his eyelids. He was dreaming….at least…he thought he was.

…

Izaya blinked in confusion as he turned in another full circle. This was definitely not Ikebukuro.

Trees as tall as skyscrapers curved around him in a full circle. The sunlight shone through the earthy green leaves into a small glade with wild flowers of so many colours. Izaya wasn't even sure what most of the flowers were, he had never seen some of them before. His feet carried him forwards towards the opening.

The air was warm but at the same time refreshing. It wasn't too humid and the wind wasn't unpleasant. It was just perfect. Izaya felt at peace here…but he wouldn't put his guard down so easily.

Izaya reached into his coat pocket and made sure that his switch blade was still there. Felling reassured he pressed forwards.

_What was I doing before this? How did I get here?_

"Where did you come from, stranger?" A light voice asked from behind him.

Izaya spun and jumped backwards in one move. He faced the voice ready to attack.

The voice belonged to a beautiful woman. Her hair was dark and where the sunlight hit her hair it almost looked purple. Her eyes were a deep red and her skin was fair. Her features although soft and womanly were also sharp and defined.

Izaya felt like he knew this woman.

"That's what I was just asking myself. Did you bring me here?" Izaya asked with narrowed eyes.

The woman raised an eyebrow and put her hand on her hips. "Why would I ask 'where you had come from' if I had brought you here myself?"

Izaya sighed. There was no point in arguing with this woman. He needed to leave. Shizu-

_Wait. I was fighting with Shizu-chan, right?_

Izaya put a hand to his forehead as it throbbed painfully.

_He threw a stop sign at me._

"Oh, I think I might understand now." The woman said in a tranquil voice.

"What do you mean?" Izaya asked through gritted teeth.

" You are not supposed to be here. You are still alive." She smiled at him. "What is your name?"

Izaya narrowed his eyes in mistrust but found himself answering anyway. "Orihara Izaya."

The woman gave a little surprised gasp, raising both hands to her lips. "Well this is quite different. I see it has come full circle." She gave Izaya a small curtsy. "I am Orihara Sakuraya. It's a pleasure to meet you. "

…

Shinra had been poked and prodded the acorn. He had run countless tests and could not explain one of them. From what he could tell, _this acorn_, was not an acorn at all. It was something else entirely.

He had performed experiments on Celty's shadows before and from his scientific studies he could only concluded that the acorn had mystical properties.

What these properties were, he couldn't tell. He just knew that it wasn't something that humans should have.

[Is everything alright? What is it?]

"My beloved Celty! This isn't an acorn." Shinra announced.

[It looks like an acorn to me.] Celty typed and showed her phone to Shinra, her smoke puffing out in what seemed to be confusion.

"Exactly! I'm pretty sure that's what it wants you to think. It's an entity that has been given the form of an acorn."

Celty's smoke formed a question mark.

"No, I don't really understand it either." Shinra picked up the acorn and looked at it closely. "What is Izaya doing with it?" Shinra asked himself. "That is the real question."

…

Izaya sat opposite Sakuraya in the middle of the glade. Sakuraya had been picking wild flowers and putting them in a basket whilst she explained everything to Izaya.

"I'm sorry." Izaya said with a small sound of disbelief. "You're telling me that hundreds of years ago you fell in love with a forest god and died, and since then all your reincarnations have fallen in love and then been killed again?"

"Yes."

"And once they die, you inherit all their memories but the soul moves on."

"Indeed." She agreed.

Izaya shook his head. "Why doesn't the soul retain the memories?"

Sakuraya cocked her head to the side. "Were you not listening? It is a part of the curse for falling in love with a god. Slowly, but surly, the soul will forget the memories it once held. Making the god truly regret his decision till he is all alone with the shell of his once lover."

Izaya bit his lip, a habit that he thought that he had quelled years ago. It was a brilliantly thought out curse. Brilliant and terrible. It made him oddly angry that someone had done this to his ancestor. Even if he had never thought about her before.

"Is there nothing that can be done? If I got here there must be a way out for you."

She smiled sweetly at Izaya, raising a hand and pressing it against his cheek lightly. It felt warm and soft. Izaya had never really known his mother but he supposed this was what it was meant to feel like, a caring touch.

"Dear child, You are already doing it. You are not just a memory to be absorbed. You are soul and body as well. You can change the outcome."

Izaya moved out of her reach, standing up. "What do you mean?"

"You still do not understand, Izaya?" She stood, facing him.

Her white dress changed to match Izaya's outfit. Her hair became shorter as he watched, her eyes a little less feminine and a little more devious and her lips became thinner, forming a perfect smirk. She reached into her coat pocket as Izaya did the same. They both drew their identical switch blades at the same time.

"We're the same, ne." She spoke with his voice. She stepped forwards

…

Izaya sprang up in bed. His heart pounding, sweat beading on his forehead. His body ached from where he had fallen. He remembered being hit by the stop sign, that was the reality. He had just been having a weird dream. It wasn't real.

Izaya felt his hair. He felt something soft and smooth, pulling it out he stared at the wild flower in his hand.

"Orihara Sakuraya, huh." I thinks it's time for some research.

_**Hello my lovely humans! What did you think of that chapter? Review for me please? **_


End file.
